


DBD Headcanon Headquarters

by That_One_Raven



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD, Affection, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Degradation, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Muscles, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Other, Overstimulation, Secrets, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Smut, Synesthesia, Teasing, Touch-Starved, fuck buddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Raven/pseuds/That_One_Raven
Summary: A place to stash all my DBD headcanons.
Relationships: Amanda Young | The Pig/Reader, Anna | The Huntress/Reader, Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Reader, Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Zarina Kassir, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Dwight Fairfield/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Reader, Leatherface | Bubba “Junior” Sawyer/Reader, Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly/Reader, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Reader, Quentin Smith/Reader, Talbot Grimes | The Blight/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	1. Quentin Smith with an s/o with ADHD

-When Quentin finds out that you have ADHD, he is the type to immediately try and learn everything about it. He wants to know what you’re experiencing, and what he can do to help with any symptoms you struggle with.  
-As someone who tends to zone out and lose focus easily, Quentin understands and is sympathetic towards you when you get off track. If he’s not zoning out himself, he’ll give you a gentle reminder.  
-He tries to be a solid rock for you when you’re hyperactive and struggling with impulsivity. If you’re not thinking clearly, he’s there to make sure you’re safe.  
-This man is beyond patient. He can deal with anything you throw at him. You could be acting like a complete and utter maniac, and he could handle it with a level head. You don’t ever have to worry about scaring him off.  
-When you’re overstimulated, he will do whatever it takes to calm you down. Rocking? Absolutely. Tight hugs? Hell yeah. Letting you feel his hair for comfort? Of course. You are his world, and it hurts him to see you hurting.


	2. Caleb catching feelings for a fuck buddy

-When Caleb first notices his feelings towards you, he’s annoyed as all Hell. He thinks his feelings will interfere with his job, so he gets a bit cold and distant. When he does fuck you, he’s more rough than usual. You can tell something is up, because he’s not flirting with you like he always does. (This man is a natural flirt, so when he’s not flirting? You should probably check up on him.)  
-After a while, he decides to loosen up a little bit. He’s stuck in this realm for seemingly forever, so where’s the harm in giving a romantic relationship a try?  
-When he’s done being cold and distant, he’s a little awkward at first. He’s not very good at handling his feelings, so be patient with him. He doesn’t make his feelings known to you, but rather opts to try (keyword: try) and flirt romantically with you. When that doesn’t work, he gives up and goes back to full force filthy flirting.  
-Caleb is secretly into romantic shit, but is super ashamed of it. He’ll find flowers for you and give you softer kisses, but don’t tease him about it, he’s sensitive.  
-If you don’t catch on to his feelings, he’ll eventually get frustrated and tell you his feelings. He’ll be super flustered and frazzled while doing so. If you tell him you love him, he’ll probably double take so hard he faints. Poor man doesn’t hear that enough.


	3. Zarina Kassir x Caleb Quinn general HCs

-When they first met, Zarina hated Caleb. She has no sympathy for murderers. Caleb, on the other hand, was absolutely charmed by her. He liked the fire she had, the spice.  
-This man literally would not leave her alone. Every chance he got, he would flirt with her. Zarina, of course, wasn’t impressed. One time, he got a little too bold and patted her ass while she was on his shoulder. Lets just say his balls got to meet her boots, and they did not have a good time.  
-Eventually, Zarina begrudgingly grew to like the man. In the rare moments of peace during trials, he would tell her snippets of his story. She slowly realized that he wasn’t killing for the same reason her father’s killer was. He was angry and lonely, and she could sympathize with that.  
-Zarina is the one who initiated the first kiss. Caleb tends to ramble on because this man doesn’t know how to stop talking, so Zarina kissed him to shut him up. Caleb was at first too shocked to speak, but after those first few seconds of silence, he went back to rambling. Being the cheeky asshole he is, he always teases her about it.  
-Sometimes, between trials, she sneaks off to his realm and they have a drink together and talk about their pasts and dreams for the future.


	4. Killers with a soft and sensitive s/o

Ghostface | Danny Johnson  
-Oh my god, y’all, please don’t date this man if you’re soft and sensitive. This man is a cunt, an asshole, a dirty bastard. He can and will hurt your feelings.

-Teasing you is his new favorite thing. You’re just too easy to mess with, and your reactions are so cute! Fair warning though, he tends to take it too far to the point of legitimately hurting your feelings.

-If you start crying, he will kinda feel bad and will begrudgingly give you cuddles and kisses to make up for him being a dick. Will still tease you anyways.

Deathslinger | Caleb Quinn  
-Another tease, but way less mean about it. He’s very playful, and usually gets a good laugh out of your reactions. You’re just so damn cute.  
-You definitely wear down on his rough exterior. When he’s around you, he can’t help but soften up. He smiles and laughs a lot more, and he loosens up about physical affection.

-He can be a bit protective over you. He knows you’re easy to upset, so he tends to keep a close eye on you. If any killer or survivor fucks with you, they definitely will not be having a good time.

Blight | Talbot Grimes  
-This man is swooning. You are his beloved light in the dark. He appreciates your softness as an escape from the harsh reality of his work.

-When he’s with you, he rivals you in softness. He’s all loving caresses and affectionate noises. If he could speak, he would be calling you every term of endearment known and telling you things sweet enough to melt your heart. Talbot is a true romantic at heart.

-He is very protective, as in, feral levels of protective. If someone hurts you, he’s going to make them regret it for the rest of eternity. You are his gentle little flower, and he will not let the filth of the realm ruin your beauty.


	5. Killers with an s/o with a secret dark side

Trapper | Evan Macmillan  
-When he first notices, he’s honestly a little shocked. You, his lovely, innocent s/o, having something sick and twisted in you? He won’t believe it at first, thinking there’s no way it’s true.

-The more he sees it, the more he recognizes a bit of himself in you. He’ll take you aside and try (keyword: try, this man isn’t the best at serious talks) to talk to you about it. He knows what it’s like to hide the dark side of you, to feel disgusted about it.

-He’ll gently try to get you to indulge in it. You’re in the realm of the Entity, there are no consequences here. He believes that ignoring it will only cause you pain, so you should slowly learn to accept that part of yourself.

Wraith | Philip Ojomo  
-Philip is the most sensitive of the killers. He knows when something is up. He knows that you’re upset, he just doesn’t know what’s causing it. That is, until you slip up and show your dark side. Philip is scared, shocked, confused. He’ll isolate himself for a bit to process that knowledge.

-When he’s done isolating, he’ll approach you nervously. He doesn’t truly know you, but he still loves a part of you and wants to help you. When you tell him what’s going on, he loosens up and pulls you into a tight hug.

-In a way, you’re like him. You’re trying so hard to be normal, but something rotten is eating you from the inside out. He’ll offer you a hand in coping with your dark side.

Hillbilly  
-Billy doesn’t care if you have a dark side. All he knows is that you treat him good and he loves you. How bad can your dark side be when you treat him so sweetly?

-If you need someone to confide in, he’s absolutely willing to sit down and listen to you. He may not be able to talk back, but he can offer reassuring cuddles to let you know you’re absolutely incredible.

-If you’d like to indulge in your dark side, feel free to join him. He’d be happy to have a partner for his crimes.

Doctor | Herman Carter  
-You have a dark side? This man is absolutely ecstatic! Finally he has someone to join in on his experiments. He has so much to teach you, so much you can do with him!

-He’ll be confused when you admit you’re ashamed of it. That side of you is so filthily wonderful, how could you hate it? He’ll use his honey sweet words to coax you into realizing that that’s the best part of you.

-It doesn’t matter whether or not you want to indulge in it, this man will break your dark virginity. He wants you to see all the disgusting pleasure the dark side has to offer. He wants you to get addicted to it, just like him.


	6. Danny and Frank cuddle HCs

Ghostface | Danny Johnson  
-Danny is repulsed by physical affection. All he’s known is violent and sexual contact, cuddles are a foreign concept to him. Not that he would admit it, but he’s scared of being touched lovingly because it makes him feel strange. He doesn’t know what this humming warmth in his chest is.  
-For the most part, he will turn down any requests to cuddle. Very rarely, he will humor you and let you cuddle him. He’s very stiff and tense during that time. You’re going to have to train him to loosen up. Massage his shoulders, praise him, (give him a handjob because sexual contact is the best way to get him to associate cuddles with good), use positive reinforcement to your advantage.  
-If you do manage to get him to warm up to cuddles, he will start to reluctantly initiate them. He would never tell you this, but they help him relax after stressful trials, and they honestly feel kinda good. (An opportunity to tease him back.)  
Legion | Frank Morrison  
-Like Danny, Frank hasn’t received much physical affection. He does occasionally get some from his Legion, but it’s not the same as it would be coming from a romantic partner. He’s scared of softening up to someone, because to him, that’s dangerous.  
-If you try to cuddle him, he will be very tense and awkward about it. Unlike Danny, he doesn’t need training to see that they’re good. He actually enjoys cuddles, he’s just too busy trying to play the role of the man to loosen up and accept them.  
-With enough reassurance that nobody in the Legion would judge him for enjoying cuddles, he’d eventually initiate them. Expect to be tugged onto a couch in the lounge every so often for some cuddles and kisses.


	7. Danny Johnson with an s/o with an oral fixation

-Danny is absolutely going to take advantage of your fixation. You enjoy having something in your mouth, so what’s the harm in asking for a blowjob? ;)   
-Suck his fingers with the gloves on. He instantly gets hard. His voice will drop and get all husky as he tells you how filthy of a slut you are.  
-He could watch you suck him off for hours. He definitely has a whole stash of photos of you sucking his dick. How could he not take a picture of you? You look so pretty on your knees for him.  
-Expect some absolutely filthy dirty talk on this subject.  
-”Look at how fucking desperate you are from just sucking on my fingers. I haven’t even pulled my cock out yet and you’re drooling for it. If you want me in your mouth, you’re going to have to beg for it cupcake.”


	8. Frank, Danny, and Herman NSFW HCs

Legion | Frank Morrison  
-This man tries to be dominant in bed. He’s been taught that men have to always be dominant, and he feels like he has to uphold his masculinity in the bedroom. He actually wants to not be in control for once, but he’s scared of submitting.  
-Ride him, and he will melt. He loves watching you bounce on top of him. Play with his nipples and degrade him, and he will absolutely come undone. He wants you to be mean with him, he craves harsh treatment.  
-Dick piercing? Dick piercing. Him and Joey like to dare each other to do stupid shit, so Joey dared him to get a dick piercing. He ended up getting a Prince Albert, and he is such a cocky little shit about it. He thinks it makes him hot shit.   
Ghostface | Danny Johnson  
-Surprise surprise, that horrible mouth of his isn’t just good for talking shit. It doesn’t matter what you have in your pants, he knows how to use his tongue to drive you crazy. Maybe it’s all that talking that made his tongue so good?  
-This really shouldn’t come as a surprise, but he definitely has a voyeurism kink. Non-consensual voyeurism is what really gets him going. He loves watching his victim touch themselves, knowing that they don’t know he’s watching. It makes him feel filthy and oh so nice.  
-If you manage to get this man to bottom, you’re going to want to get him a gag. As expected, he doesn’t shut up. Power bottom is a very fitting term for him. The best way to get him to completely shut up and be receptive is by overstimulating him to the point that he’s an orgasm soft mess.  
Doctor | Herman Carter  
-Herman will literally try anything once. He is insatiably curious and willing to experiment with anything. Out of the killers, he is the most adventurous in the bedroom.  
-He knows how to use his electric touch to his advantage. He’ll apply a steady hum to your most sensitive parts until you’re so overstimulated you pass out. He loves to push your limits, to see how far he can take you.  
-Definitely has a fantasy of you being his cockwarmer while he’s working. After a rough trial, sneak under his desk on suck his dick while he’s working on paperwork. You’ll be rewarded for being such a good little pet.


	9. Touch starved Amanda Young

-Amanda is severely touch starved. She may try to act like she’s the top dog, that she can’t be beat, but the instant you touch her, she’s a mess.  
-She’s extremely sensitive, so anything you do to her is amplified. Even the smallest brush of your hand can have her crying out for you. Any chance of her being dominant is gone the instant you touch her. She’s just so overwhelmed that she can’t even think.  
-There’s just something about your soft, delicate skin brushing over hers that sends electricity through her veins. Every touch makes her lightheaded with arousal. You’ll have to take the full reins if you want this to go anywhere, because she’s so lost in the feeling that she can’t do much.  
-If you actually start acting dominant? She might get addicted. She’ll start letting down her rough exterior just so she can get more of your controlling side. She wants you to have your way with her.


	10. Oni and Trapper relationship HCs

Oni | Kazan Yamaoka  
-The definition of a gentle giant. He’s treats you like you’re a fragile sheet of glass. He touches you softly and holds you like you’ll break. He knows how strong he is, and he doesn’t want to accidentally hurt you.

-He’s not the best at expressing any emotion other than rage, but he’ll show his love for you subtly. Expect little gifts like flowers he finds, or little trinkets from his realm. His way of saying ‘I love you’ is by squeezing your hand.

-If you’re in a trial with him, he will spare you and only you. He refuses to kill you, no matter what the Entity says.

Trapper | Evan MacMillan  
-Evan is very... old fashioned. Very straight, very “women belong in the kitchen.” He wasn’t raised in the most open times, so he’s going to need a bit of training to fix the way he thinks. In the start of the relationship, he will be very strict and imposing.

-Like Kazan, he has subtle ways of showing you he loves you. A soft hand on the back, brushing his fingers through your hair, tucking a flower behind your ear. He won’t outright say that he loves you, but he really does love you.

-He takes trials very seriously. He won’t spare you. He has a job to do, and he’s not going to let his feelings get in the way. Though, he does try to kill you first so that you have to suffer less.


	11. Killers who simp for thicc girls

Deathslinger | Caleb Quinn  
This man absolutely loves a woman with meat on her bones. He sees it as more for him to grab when he’s fucking you, and more to mark as his. He loves making you ride him so that he can watch the way your flesh jiggles with each sloppy thrust. He could die happy with his face buried in your chest or thighs.  
Wraith | Philip Ojomo  
Opposites attract. This lanky twig adores thicker girls. He thinks they’re absolutely beautiful and don’t get enough love. He’ll worship every curve of your body while he’s fucking you. Expect hickeys littered along the insides of your thighs as a little testament to his love of your figure.  
Doctor | Herman Carter  
Herman simps hard for thicc girls. He loves watching your flesh jolt while he’s ramming into you. He likes being able to see your body reacting to the way he’s fucking you. The thicker you are, the more there is for him to bite and mark. He feels a sense of satisfaction in the way your soft flesh bruises under his teeth.  
Huntress | Anna  
All Anna knows is hard, lean muscle and bones prodding through skin, so when she sees a thicc girl, she’s immediately enamored. Expect her to frequently grope at your thighs, ass, chest, whatever part is the fullest. The fact that you’re so soft and squishy is a new concept to her. Is this what happens when you eat well?   
Cannibal | Bubba Sawyer  
Thicc buddies!! He loves that your body is similar to his. He’ll babble happily to you about it and hug you and spin you around. He loves how warm and squishy you are when you cuddle him, so he’ll frequently ask you for cuddles and hugs. He may not be able to speak, but he’ll still try to tell you how pretty your body is.  
All of Legion  
All 4 of them love thicc girls. Frank and Joey think it’s sexy and love to grope you while they fuck you. Julie and Susie think it’s cute and love cuddling you. All of them think you look great with your curvier figure, and will absolutely hype you up about it.


	12. Killer dick descriptions

Trapper | Evan MacMillan   
5 inches. Average length, very thick and heavy. A bit darker than the rest of his body, and has a few thick veins. Uncut.

Wraith | Philip Ojomo  
7 inches. Long and slender. Has ridges and bumps along the underside due to his strange skin. Curves up. Cut.

Hillbilly  
About 6 inches, average girth. The skin is a bit twisted on the side, causing it to lean to the left. Uncut.

Shape | Michael Myers  
7 inches, average girth. Very pale with a rose pink head and striking blue veins. Cut.

Doctor | Herman Carter  
8.5 inches, thick and heavy as fuck. There’s a tube running along the underside that can let out electricity. Cut.

Cannibal | Bubba Sawyer  
Short, about 4.5 inches, but very thick. I’ve seen people compare it to a coke can, and it is definitely that thick. Has a noticeable vein on the side. Uncut.

Nightmare | Freddy Krueger  
I’m sorry y’all, I literally can’t see the remake Freddy with anything other than a teeny weenie. OG Freddy has big dick energy, but the new one gives off 3 inches tiny girth vibes.

Clown | Kenneth Chase  
Average length with a somewhat thick girth. The head is particularly bulbous, and the veins stand out. Uncut.

Legion | Frank  
I want to jokingly say that he has a mini dick, but he’s actually pretty average. 6 inches with an average girth. Leans a bit to the right and has a Prince Albert piercing. Cut.

Legion | Joey  
7 inches and relatively thick and heavy. Joey has considered getting a dick piercing, but he always chickens out before he can get it done. Cut.

Ghostface | Danny Johnson  
6.5 inches, average girth. Pale with striking blue veins. You can tell how aroused he is by how flushed the tip gets. If he’s really riled up, the tip is red and half of the shaft is flushed pink. Curved up and cut.

Oni | Kazan Yamaoka  
9 inches and thick and heavy as fuck. A bit darker than the rest of his body and has prominent veins on the sides. Uncut.

Deathslinger | Caleb Quinn  
6.5 inches, long and skinny. Curved up with a very prominent head. Uncut.

Executioner | Pyramid Head  
10 INCHES, THICK AND HEAVY AS F U C K. Definition of monster cock. Prominent veins and a deep red tip. Cut.

Blight | Talbot Grimes  
It depends on his form. Normally, he’s 6 inches, long and skinny. The veins are a bright shade of orange. In true Blight form, his dick is replaced by things similar to the tendrils that protrude from his face. They can extend up to 10 inches long and the girth varies.


	13. Frank with a biological sister

-There’s a pretty good chance that you two got separated by the system when you were younger. Luckily, you managed to get a pretty good home early on, unlike Frank. He did keep in contact with you, but the more bad homes he went through, the more distant he got.

-After a while, he completely stops all contact with you. He knows that he’s not the best person for a younger person to be around. He’s a terrible influence. He believes that you would be better off without him.

-Eventually, on your 18th birthday, you decided to track him down and see what was going on. You manage to find him leaving his foster’s house. He doesn’t recognize you at first, since it’s been years since he’s seen your face, but when he figures it out, he breaks down crying.

-He tries to get you to go home, because he doesn’t want you seeing how bad of a person he’s become. He wants you to keep your good memories of him. When you insist that no matter what, you’ll still love him, he hugs you tight. He regrets not talking to you for so long.

-When you go back home, he starts to call you consistently to see how you’re doing. You’re one of the few people that gets to see his soft side. He tries to pretend to be rough and stern with you, but he’s completely weak for you. You’re basically a fifth member of the Legion.

-The rest of Legion totally adopt you. You’re basically a long distance member.


	14. Dwight with an affectionate s/o

-Dwight is already a jittery mess 100% of the time, it takes very little to overwhelm this man. The instant you start being affectionate with him, he gets all embarrassed and nervous. Red face, stuttering, shaky hands, that stupidly cute puppy dog look in his eyes. At some point, he gets so overloaded on affection that he just melts to the floor and doesn’t react anymore.

-Despite the fact that he gets all nervous and embarrassed and overwhelmed, he actually really enjoys affection. He craves it, needs it. He needs you to hold him tight and tell him honey sweet things. He didn’t get enough affection back on Earth, so suddenly being drowned in affection is a huge change for him.

-When he isn’t busy being a blushy mess on the floor, he definitely rivals you in affection. Sure, he’s awkward about it, and he’s always stuttering his way through his cheesy confessions of adoration, but it’s still really cute. He loves covering you in kisses and telling you how much he loves you. (Until you start giving him affection back and he turns into an embarrassed wreck.)


	15. Dwight with a muscular s/o

SFW  
-Dwight was never really the best at gaining muscle, so he has a very soft, slight frame. The instant he sees someone ripped to hell and back, he’s awestruck. He’s going to bombard you with questions on how you got that buff.

-Please pick him up like he weighs nothing, he will instantly melt. Random shows of strength turn him into a sappy mess. The way your muscles flex under your skin mesmerizes him, and he could spend hours watching you move.

-He’s seen you punch the shit out of one of the Legion kids for getting handsy with you, he knows just how strong you are. The knowledge that you could kill someone with your fists, yet you caress him so softly and carefully with your dangerous hands, makes him soft.

NSFW  
-Normally Dwight enjoys softer, slower lovemaking. Rough, fast-paced things can make him overwhelmed. But with you? He likes it when you’re a little rough. Small shows of strength make his heart flutter, and he instantly melts under your hands.

-Dwight likes any position where you’re topping and he can watch you. Seeing your muscles move smoothly as you fuck him is hypnotizing. He could get lost in watching your body move.

-If you beat the shit out of someone to protect him, he will get hard. Seeing such a display of strength all for him makes him desperate for your attention. If you turn back to him after wrecking your victim, he’ll shiver and whine as he looks up at you with teary eyes.


	16. Felix general relationship HCs

SFW  
-You’re gonna have to be the one to make the first move. Felix is naturally very quiet and often unsure of speaking up. If he has feelings for you, he’s not going to speak on them. He may not show his feelings verbally, but if you pay attention, he’s very easy to read. He accidentally lets his false front slip, he’ll stutter around you and won’t be able to make eye contact with you. When he does make eye contact, you can see the adoration in his eyes.

-Felix is very gentle and soft. He’s similar to Dwight in how affectionate he is, but he’s a lot smoother with delivering it. He would love to spend hours wrapped up with you, exchanging sweet words. He can get a bit poetic, as literature was a pretty big part of his upbringing.

-Felix really wants to be a father. He had his chance ripped away from him, but he still very much craves the opportunity. He’ll often strike up conversations with you about your future if you get out, how many kids you’ll have, what they’ll look like, what their names will be. His face softens up and he gets this wishful sparkle in his eye.

NSFW  
-Felix is a switch, he’ll take whatever role to please you. He’s a gentle top, always handling you like you’re a fragile little thing. He’s an attentive bottom, focusing purely on getting you off. He doesn’t even think about his pleasure until you’ve cum at least once.

-He really likes bondage, doesn’t matter whether he’s on the giving or receiving end. He likes the intricate knots and the way the rope or ribbon decorates the body. It’s very visually appealing to him, and visual stimulus is usually what gets him most excited. He would love to teach you the different tricks he knows.

-Outside of bondage, Felix is very vanilla. He was always too timid to try to get into other kinks, and the types of partners he attracted were never very adventurous. You would have to slowly introduce him into your kinks. He’s willing to please, but he’s also very nervous and easy to overwhelm. Slow and gentle with lots of positive reinforcement is the best way to get him to open up.


	17. Scent HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found out I have sight-smell synesthesia, so I decided to have a bit of fun with it over on my tumblr. When I see a character, the visual stimulus triggers a smell that I associate with the character. This is just a compilation of the ones I’ve done so far. If you want me to do someone, let me know!

Survivors

Jake Park: He has a gritty, earthy smell. Reminds me of gravel and upturned soil. You can smell his sweat, which is slightly musky with soft edges. Beneath the harder smells, there’s a softer scent of something gentle and clean.

Claudette: She has a sort of flowery musk, accompanied by a sharp hint of something perfume like. Under that, there’s a smell like upturned soil and grit. She specifically smells like rain on bleeding plants, something sad and wet and green.

Yui: She has a very bold smell. I would say it’s warm, but it’s not so much warm as it is sharp and hard. It’s soft on the edges, with an overwhelming center of spices and flowers. I can pick out vanilla, cinnamon, and a mix of flowers that I can’t identify. A faintly warm mix, from what I can tell. Under her main perfume, there’s a dull metallic smell, which reminds me of a room full of shorn metal.

Dwight: Dwight has a gentle clean smell to him, a lingering trace of soap. It’s kind of similar to Irish spring soap, but a little more mellow. There’s a sharp hint of aftershave that finishes off the gentle smell. Underneath all of that, there’s a smooth hint of lavender lotion.

Ace: He has a very moderate smell. Not over or underwhelming. He smells faintly of cigarette smoke with a hard edge that I’m guessing might be alcohol. The main scent I’m getting from him is a sweet musk with a slight warmth.

David: This man is so fuckin stinky, which is part of the reason I hate him. The whiskey bite of his musky sweat is overpowering. It’s like getting knocked in the face by a cloud of man. It’s a very rough, hard smell.

Zarina: She smells faintly of paper and dull spices, edged with a somewhat masculine perfume. Under that, there’s a semi-sweet smell, reminiscent of a bakery after a long day.

Nea: She smells sharp and bold, something somewhat reminiscent of cologne is the first thing I noticed on her. Beneath that is a very gentle musk and a trace of something warm and chocolate like. Her real scent is very cozy and comforting.

Quentin: He smells kind of like coconut/vanilla conditioner. Something gentle and sweet and smooth. Under that is a soft, sweet musk and something clean and crisp.

Kate: She smells like a meadow of warm flowers with an undertone of something soft and clean. Her hair gives off a gentle, smooth smell, and she smells like she uses vanilla lavender lotion. It’s a very moderate smell in the sense that it isn’t overwhelming, and is on the calmer side to where it’s almost underwhelming.

Killers

Frank: He mostly smells like cologne, but under that, you can smell a lingering musk. Without the cologne, he would have a sort of bitter musky smell, kind of reminiscent of old coffee and dust.

Julie: Her smell is very faint, hardly there. If you focus long enough, she smells of gentle soap. Something slightly chilly and clean. There’s a small hint of something flowery accompanied by some sort of spice.

Susie: Her smell is soft but stands out. It’s something warm, reminds me of a cup of hot chocolate on a winter day… if that hot chocolate smelled like bubblegum. There’s a hint of bubblegum and mint, and under that there is a sweet dash of flowery soap.

Joey: He has a very strong smell. It stands out the most out of the gang. It’s a very warm musk, kind of like hazy smog. There’s a faint trace of cologne, but it doesn’t cover his natural scent. He smells like a campfire and warm spices.

Oni: I don’t know how, but he literally smells wet. He smells like hot steam rising off water on a cold day. I know steam doesn’t have a smell, but he just smells like steam. There’s a hot musk under the smell of steam, and a smell somewhat similar to heated coffee, but absolutely isn’t coffee.

Ghostface: The first most noticeable thing about his scent is the crisp smell of leather. It’s a bit overpowering, but if you can focus enough to get past the smell of leather, you can somewhat smell him. He has a wisp of a cool, spiced cologne. Beneath that is a gentle, crisp smell that kind of feels like autumn leaves.

Michael Myers: He has a very warm musk, almost hot. It’s not as hot as Kazan’s scent, but it’s definitely close. He smells faintly sweet, and he kind of reminds me of something fresh out of the oven. There’s a trace of something metallic and sharp at the bottom of his scent.

Deathslinger: He smells like an old library. The gentle musk of old books and layers of dust. There’s a sharp metallic edge to his scent that fades into a sort of spice.

Pig: I want to know what she actually smells like, but all I can smell when I look at her in game is an overwhelming stench of blood, rot, and oil. I literally can’t smell anything under it.

Hillbilly: He’s another one that I hate, because he’s just like Clown and David in the sense that this bitch stinks. He has an overwhelming stench of body odor that almost borders on rotting. He smells like he has pus oozing out of his pores. This man hasn’t touched a shower a day in his life, so he smells horrendous.

Twins: She has a very cold musk with undertones of rot and dried flower petals with a hint of citrus. It’s honestly a really overwhelming smell, feels like you’re being wrapped up in it and suffocated.

Plague: I’m sure she smelled absolutely wonderful before she was corrupted, but now she smells awful. She has an overwhelming stench of infection, rot, and something sharply bitter that I’m assuming is bile. Beneath all of that, she smells faintly of something soft and sweet, almost fruity.

Clown: THIS FUCKER IS THE WHOLE REASON I FIGURED OUT I HAVE SYNESTHESIA. HE FUCKING R E E K S. He smells like weeks old body odor that’s been left to sit outside in the sun. You can literally smell the alcohol rolling off of him, and he reeks of stale cigarettes. He smells musky as fuck, and it isn’t a pleasant musky, it’s an overwhelming, oppressive odor that makes you gag. I literally shrivel up like a raisin when I get put in a match with him because he smells so bad. I purposefully die in those trials.

Wraith: He’s kind of like Kazan in the sense that he smells wet. But he’s more of a cold wet. Reminds me of a rainy day in a forest. He smells like wet moss and old leaves. There’s an overpowering, sharply bitter smell that covers the wet smell.

Spirit: She literally has no scent. I can’t smell her much. I can catch a faint smell of mist, maybe something slightly reminiscent of a blossom, but that’s it. Her smell is faded to the point of almost nonexistence.

Pyramid Head: He has a very hot smell, almost rivaling the Oni’s. Rather than a wet heat, it’s more of a hazy heat. I’d compare it to holding your head directly over a fire. He smells like an all consuming smoke, with a hint of iron and the warm musk of his sweat.


End file.
